


Why Chinese?

by Winchestifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is Not Amused, Dean is So Whipped, Gen, Just Add Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/pseuds/Winchestifer
Summary: Dean awakes to the sound of kittens and one nostril left to breathe. Jack finds kittens on the road and brings them home. What happens when Dean realizes what is going on? Will Dean get his way or will Jack?





	Why Chinese?

The cacophony of kitten mewls sounded as Dean trudged into the kitchen half asleep. He sneezed and cleared his throat in an aggravated manner. Before he took another step, the scene fell before him; Jack was perched in a kitchen chair with three kittens climbing atop of his head, shoulders and chest, and Castiel sat next to Sam talking about a case. 

"NO! No, no, no, no! NO!" Dean barked as he walked toward the table, scooping one of the fine furred escapees up.

"Dean..." Castiel began, but was hushed by a quick palm in his direction.

"NO! You know I'm allergic, Cas! And where did they all come from, anyway?!" Dean frowned and set the escapee down, then reached out to scoop one up off the floor that was headed toward the hallway.

"I found them while I was on a walk. They were cold and needed food, and Sam taught me it was always best to give when you have it to the less fortunate than to let them go without, right Sam?" Jack glanced to the younger Winchester, and Sam held his hands up in protest.

"Uh, yeah, but Dean is allergic, maybe we should at least get them to a shelter later." Sam tried to reason, and Dean shook his head. 

"They are wild animals by nature, this is when nature versus nurture kicks in, Sam. Let them out to fend for themselves so we can nurture our nature and I don't die!" Dean was pointing to the Bunker exit as he groaned and sneezed once more. Castiel stood and walked over toward Dean, pressing his fingers to his head. "WHOA!"

"Shh, Dean. I am curing you of your allergies." A surge of electricity seemingly bolted through Dean's veins, and soon his need to sneeze, the wheezing, and the fogginess of his mind were gone.

"HEY! That is not cool, you can't just... go around zapping people so others can have their way, Cas!" Dean griped.

"But they are harmless kittens, Dean. They make Jack smile, don't you want Jack to be good and smile?" Castiel glanced back to Jack who looked halfway sad. Dean followed the Angel's glance, then rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh.

"FINE! But they stay out of my room. The first time I step in cat poop, they are out. Learn all you can to be responsible for them, else we're having Chinese for dinner." Dean demanded and turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"He really doesnt like cats, does he?" Jack inquired curiously and Sam shook his head. 

"No, no. He doesn't." Sam sighed as well and went back to his laptop while Castiel frowned in bewilderment toward the direction of Dean's room. 

"Why would we have Chinese if they poop on the floor?" Castiel asked curiously, then started after Dean's trail. "DEAN! WHY CHINESE?"


End file.
